Matters of the Heart
by Celeste-Storm
Summary: Naraku is defeated and Kagome is eighteen and almost through High School. She is at the stage where she is wondering what to do next with her life. Inuyasha is just trying to work up the courage to tell her his feelings
1. Chapter 1

Matters of the Heart

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat in the goshinboku staring in the direction of the old well. He lay lazily on the branch with one leg dangling. It was one of those summer days where doing anything just seemed like too much effort. However as relaxed as he might seem, inside his mind was reeling with thoughts. His eyes continually searched the horizon for a familiar figure but it had been five days and he had yet to see her. He was very tempted to go get her and drag her back, but the last time he tried that his back had hurt for weeks.

Ever since Naraku was defeated, gathering Jewel shards was not as pressing. The only demons that ever had shards in their possession were not as threatening. There was only a small chunk left anyway.….. This thought in particular disturbed Inuyasha, he had thought about it for a long time. After the jewel was complete what would happen?

_"What if she leaves me..." _he thought. "Feh, it won't matter."

"What won't matter?" said a small childish voice.

Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin. "Shippo!" he screamed bringing his fist down on the poor little kitsune's head.

"Ow! What was that for!" cried Shippo.

"For being an annoying little brat!" he said. Shippo just moved away from Inuyasha rubbing the large bump on his head and mumbling something about violent hanyou's with hot tempers.

Inuyasha would never admit to it but he had a certain fondness for the little fox demon. How could he not Kagome took care of him as if he were her own child. He smiled slightly; she would make a really good mom someday.

"How long are you gonna sit up here?" asked Shippo once again jostling Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" grunted the Hanyou.

"Not since Miroku and Sango went their separate ways…now all I have is Kagome and you." He said the last part softly but not soft enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears. After hearing this comment he turned his head slightly to look at Shippo his amber eyes softening somewhat from their usual stubborn glare.

Shippo sat on the branch next to Inuyasha's his head bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes. He had spent the past three days with Kaede since Kagome had gone home and Inuyasha went off somewhere sulking. He had started to get lonely and wanted Kagome back along with Inuyasha. They were his family now and without them he was just an orphaned little kit.

"_It's not fair" _he thought, "_everything is falling apart everyone is leaving just like mamma and poppa."_ After the death of Naraku, Miroku went back to live with his master and Sango, after burying her brother, went on doing what she did best: exterminating demons. She was staying at a village not far from her old one, or at least that was where the group had parted with her.

As Inuyasha stared at Shippo he felt a bit guilty perhaps he had gone too far. Letting out a deep sigh he reached up and ruffled his orange hair. "Listen Runt I didn't mean to-"but he stopped mid sentence when the smell of salt mixed with water reached his nose.

Shippo looked up at him with tearful eyes. "What?"

Inuyasha gulped. _"Great now I made the stupid kid cry." _He thought. He was not good at comforting people; he really wasn't good at showing emotions at all. I mean look how he treated Kagome. He yelled at her, scorned her and hurt her even though he loved her. _"Whoa! Where did that thought come from?" _He shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight. Great, now what did he do, what did he say. _"Where's Kagome when you need her?" _

Shippo sat there looking at him waiting for him to finish what he was about to say. _"Why does he have to stare at me like that it's almost as bad as when Kagome looks at me like that…" _He knew he had to say something, but he could think of nothing to say, he didn't even know what was wrong. "Ummm nevermind ." he said and turned back to sit down. _"Nice real nice!" _a little voice in his head said.

The two sat there in silence for a long time, nothing was said except for a few sniffles that escaped from Shippo. After a while though everything fell completely silent they were both too lost in their thoughts. Ironically enough they were both thinking along the same lines.

"_Who cares, if she decides to leave she decides to leave. I can't make her stay…" _But the thought that Kagome would choose to leave him tore at his insides. There was still Kikyo….he could always go with her if Kagome left. _"After all she is almost as good as Kagome." _ But he knew that was not true, Kagome was so much more then Kikyo had ever been. Yes he had loved Kikyo very much, so much that it had really hurt when he thought she betrayed him.

There was something different about his relationship with Kagome. She was more then just a person he cared for deeply, she was his best friend and she meant the world to him. Suddenly the "L" word popped into his head again. Did he love her? _Yes _the answer came right away without hesitation, and it surprised him. "Feh" he said aloud. For so long he had tried to figure it all out how he felt and the answer was right there the whole time.

"_Alright, so I love her. Now what?" _ he wondered. "_Tell her_." Another voice answered.

"_No way! What if she rejects me?" _he argued_. "Do you really think she would reject you? She stayed by your side even when you chose Kikyo." _

Inuyasha hated to admit to defeat but that little voice had a point, and one that he could not retaliate. As if on cue Inuyasha smelled a certain scent that he had been waiting for. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He knew what he had to do he just had to work up the courage to do it. It was almost laughable; a half demon who had fought off countless demons and defeated one of the most notorious demons of all time, but yet could not confront an eighteen year old girl.

Jumping down from the large tree, he ran through the forest following that wonderful scent the entire way. By the time he reached the well Kagome was just climbing out. He skidded to a stop right before he came into view to compose him self and gather his thoughts. After a few moments he stepped into the clearing and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kagome.

"Whatever you have to say Inuyasha, save it! I already told you a thousand times that I am close to graduating from high school and I need to focus on my studies. Especially if I am going to go to college…." Kagome's voice trailed off. She had been thinking long and hard about it, and if she decided to go to college that would mean she would spend les and less time in the feudal era. And it meant more time away from Inuyasha and Shippo. She had never realized how much she thought of this era as her home. '_What will I do when I complete the jewel...' _ Kagome absentmindedly fingered the jewel around her neck as her imagination ran wild with the worst case scenarios. Worst being the well would seal itself and she would never be able to get back through.

Inuyasha stood flabbergasted, he was going to spill his heart to her and here she had just scolded him. A tiny little voice in his head said that it was probably his fault she reacted that way. After all he was the one that would always gripe at her when she got back from the future, about taking too long. But he pushed that voice away and as usual his temper began to flare and he was about to give her a piece of his mind but stopped. He looked at her just standing there fingering the incomplete jewel, with a far off look in her eyes. Once again he opened his mouth to say something and once again he never got the chance. This time it was because a blur of orange passed by him and hurdled towards Kagome smashing into her.

Kagome was taken by surprised as she stumbled backwards and looked down to see Shippo hugging her with all his might. "Hey Shippo!" she said hugging him back.

"Kagome! I missed you! I thought you were never coming back and I would be stuck with Inuyasha!" he cried.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair and smiled gently at him. "I could never leave you behind Shippo." Though deep down in her heart she feared she might not have a choice.

Inuyasha just stood and watched the scene before him both a little hurt and angry. It was as if he was not there he was about to turn and walk away when a hand stopped him by grabbing hi arm gently. He turned to see Kagome staring up at him, but before he could pull away she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to snap. I just had a bad day is all."

"Feh. Whatever." He replied as he gently hugged her back.

"So what did I miss while I was gone?" Kagome asked as she picked up her bag and headed for Kaede's hut with Shippo on her shoulder and Inuyasha at her side.

"Kagome! Inuyasha was picking on me!" whined Shippo.

"I was not!" retorted Inuyasha.

"You were too! I have the bump to prove it!"

This led to a tug-a-war with Inuyasha saying "Did not" and Shippo retorting "did too". Kagome let out a long sigh, and laughed to herself. "It's good to be home." She said quietly, but no one heard her.

A.N.: Well There you have it. The first chapter of my first Inuyasha Fanfic, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought of it, I would love to know what I might do to improve it. I especially need help with the spelling of Japanese words. I am so horrible with that. Flames are welcome but please be courteous. That's it for now I will update ASAP. ttyl.


	2. Chapter 2

Matters of the Heart

Chapter 2

Somewhere from within the forest there was the screech of a demon. Sango turned and ran in the direction of the screech. She was wearing her exterminator gear and had her boomerang firmly in her grip. The demon she was after was a chameleon so he could easily blend in with the environment. As she came into a clearing she stopped, she could sense he was near but his exact location was hidden. '_If Inuyasha were here he would be able to tell me where he was by his scent.'_ She listened for any movement but all was still.

Swift and silent the chameleon moved behind the taija prepared to strike, but he had underestimated her. Sango turned quickly grabbing her sword and jamming it into the chameleon's gut. It let out a high pitched scream and lashed out with a clawed hand slicing Sango's arm. Letting out a yelp she fell backwards her sword still stuck firmly in the chameleon. The fact that he had a sword protruding from his abdomen didn't seem to bother the demon as he attacked Sango again. Just before he reached her, Kirara sank her fangs into the demons arm stopping his attack. Sango used this time to get back on her feet taking the boomerang off her shoulder. In spite of the pain in her arm, she threw the boomerang with all her might toward the chameleon. It sliced through the air with great speed and completely tore apart the demon.

Sango caught the boomerang as it came back to her and stood waiting to make sure it was dead. After a few moments of no movement she slung her boomerang on her shoulder. Walking over to the remains of the demon she grabbed her sword and jumping onto Kirara's back, made her way out of the forest. When she finally reached the edge of the forest a small village came into view. In front of it stood a large group of people who began to cheer when they saw her. Sango smiled slightly, another village was safe thanks to her and Kirara. But somehow no matter how many villages she helped and how many times she heard the thanks and praise of the villagers, she just could never fill that hole in her heart.

Sango stayed in the village until dusk more or less against her will. "Are you sure you will not stay the night here? You are welcome to stay with my family and I." said the head of the village.

"No I really must be getting home." Sango replied.

"Very well," said the man sadly "Thank you so much for taking care of that Demon."

"It was nothing really." And with that said Sango turned and walked away from the village. She was now wearing her kimono and all her things were rolled up and on her back. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at the blazing sky with its vibrant reds and oranges. Kirara looked at her master solemnly and mewed nudging her with her soft head. Looking down Sango gave a small smile. "I'm ok Kirara, I guess I just miss Kohaku, and Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. I even miss that perverted monk." Before she knew what was happening tears were streaming down her face. The young girl stopped surprised at her reaction. She would have thought all her tears had been used the day she buried her younger brother.

That was a horrific day, and one that she would never forget. She had tried so desperately to save her brother, but in the end Naraku took the shard from him and he died from his injuries. Thinking about it hurt so much and made her cry harder. She knew that, that wound would never fully heal nor go away. She would carry that scar with her forever, but some how Sango had thought that leaving her companions would ease the pain. In the end she found it had only increased it. She had not realized what a large role they had played in her life.

Now more then anything she wished that Kagome was here with her, she always knew what to say to make things easier. Even if she could not think of something to say it helped just to have her there to share some of the burden. Sango glanced down at Kirara "What should we do?" she asked. Kirara only nuzzled her owner again and mewed softly. "Yeah I know, you miss them too don't you. She patted the demons head, "Well we might meet again some day you never know." Kirara purred in agreement and Sango chuckled softly. She dried her tears and was once again on her way.

She had not gotten but a few feet, when she heard someone screaming. Sango turned to see one of the boys from the village running up to her. "Miss Sango! Miss Sango!" the boy frantically cried. He finally caught up to her but was breathing so heavily he could not speak.

"What!What is it?" Sango urged.

"It's…the monster…He's….back!" the boy managed to blurt out between gasps for air.

Sango's eyes grew wide; how could that be? She had stood there and made sure that it had been just a dead carcass. "Alright, let's go check it out Kirara!" with that command Kirara transformed into her true form as Sango hoisted herself and the boy onto Kirara's back. Then they sped off back to the village.

Sure enough, as the village became more distinct, a large dark shadow appeared against the fading sky. _'Damn!'_ thought Sango. "Kirara land right before the village!" she shouted. Kirara immediately did as she had been told. As soon as her feet touched the ground Sango jumped off her and grasped her boomerang firmly in her hand. Her shoulder still felt a little weak but she pushed it out of her mind. After telling the small boy to stay where he was, she took off running toward the demon. _'If he's still alive that can only mean one thing.' _

In seconds Sango had reached the scene of the disaster. It was pure chaos, there were villagers running away in every direction. Some were trampling over those who were to slow or trying to help the injured get away. There was blood everywhere and there in the middle of it all stood the demon. As Sango surveyed the situation she noticed that the demon had a villager firmly within his grasp. She did not waste another moment, and taking her boomerang and threw it aiming at the creatures arms. As usual it hit its mark and the man fell away from the monster then was caught by Kirara.

Sango again heard the familiar scream of the chameleon. He looked down at what were now useless stubs. Fear crossed his face as he knew he was at a disadvantage now. He glanced at Sango from the corner of his eye and glared at her. Then he used his ability to blend in with his surrounding to disappear. Sango had been expecting this and she knew exactly where he was headed. Reaching into the bundle on her back she grabbed one of he toxic bombs and threw it in the direction of the forest. Her instincts were right as she heard choking and spewing as the demon reappeared. Once more she threw the boomerang and once again it destroyed the demon, leaving nothing but a mangled mess. Only difference was this time Sango searched the dead body until she found what she was looking for. There within the remains, she found quite a few shards of the shikon jewel.

_'It must take him a while to regenerate with so few shards, which would explain why I believed he was dead.' _

Sango got out a piece of cloth and wrapped the shards in it before tucking it away safely with the rest of her things. Slowly the villagers began to come out from where they had been hiding. Many stood and stared at the destroyed demon with skepticism, before it turned to sand.

"Is it dead now?" asked a Man.

"It should be," replied Sango "It would take a miracle to piece it back together now." Once again the villagers went through the ritual of praising and thanking Sango. They also tried to offer her payments for her services, of which she kindly declined.

For most of the night Sango stayed behind in the village and helped to tend to the wounded. When everyone was asleep, she lay awake with the shards in her lap. They were extremely dark and tainted from being in the possession of the demon. She smiled the first real smile in a while. She knew of only one person who could purify the jewel and it looks like she would have to pay her a visit.

Sango tried to get some sleep but, the thought of seeing Kagome and the others brought too much excitement with it. Eventually she gave up trying, and instead opted to leave. Waking up Kirara she quietly slipped out of the small hut she had been staying in.

"Come on Kirara! Let's go home." She said as she hopped onto Kirara's back and headed towards Keade's village.

* * *

A.N.: There the second Chapter. Sorry it is not as good as the first. I am not the best with action scenes. -- and the demon is kinda lame….I might change it. Unless you all like it , let me know what you think. Thank you all for giving me such nice reviews. I appreciate it. And please tell me of any spelling mistakes. I am so bad with Japanese terms. I really depend on you all to tell me if and how I can improve it. Alright well I guess next I will add Miroku. I mean it just wouldn't be an Inuyasha fic without the perverted monk. :grins: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Matters of the Heart

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha can we please take a break," Said Kagome "My feet are killing me!"

"Always whining!" Replied Inuyasha

"Excuse me! I have gone three hours without complaining at all!"

"So why start now?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, a glare that sent shivers down his spine. He waited for her to yell the command but, she never did. Kagome only sighed and said "Come on Inuyasha a little break won't hurt!"

"Kagome, we need to reach the village before nightfall it's too dangerous to be out in the open with the shikon no tama."

"Look it's noon shouldn't we at least stop for lunch?"

At this thought Inuyasha's ears perked. "Do you have any Ramen?" he asked.

"Yeah…." said Kagome looking at Inuyasha strangely.

"What!"

"You seriously want Ramen on a day like today?"

"What's wrong with that?" replied Inuyasha with a puzzled look on his face.

Kagome could not stifle a giggle, he looked so cute! Of course this made Inuyasha more confused and annoyed. "What's so funny!" he said.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Come on tell me what's so funny!"

"Really it's nothing."

Shippo just watched with amusement, as the two bickered over what was funny. They sure had a strange way of showing their love for each other. Eventually the threesome went to the nearest river to rest. The cool water looked extremely inviting to Kagome so she changed into her bathing suit while the ramen for Inuyasha cooked. When she got back Inuyasha was impatiently waiting for his favorite food.

"It took you long enough!" he said. Kagome chose to just ignore him and went about making the Ramen.

"Is it done yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes here you are." She said handing him a cup of steaming hot ramen. Just looking at it made her want to jump into the river so much more. "I still can't believe your eating hot ramen when it is this warm out." She said, but Inuyasha was too busy devouring his ramen to hear her. Kagome just shook her head and walked over to the river bank. She sat down on a flat rock that jutted out into the river and dangled her feet in the water. It was very cool and soothing as she had expected. Something about this era that she loved was the way everything was so pure. There was not as much pollution yet and it was beautiful, almost perfect except for the heat. And even the heat was not as bad as it was in her time.

A couple meters away Inuyasha was sitting with his back against the tree. He had just finished his ramen and found himself staring at Kagome as she slid into the cool water. Once again he began wondering how exactly he was going to tell her he loved her.

"Just say I love you, it's not that hard. "

Inuyasha looked morbidly at Shippo who was sitting on Kagome's back pack sucking a large lollipop she had given him.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked flustered.

Shippo glanced at him. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Wh-Why would you say that to me?" asked Inuyasha a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Because you were mumbling something about how you would tell Kagome you love her."

Inuyasha was speechless, he stared at Shippo a while and just blinked too bewildered to do much else. Had he actually spoken aloud without realizing it? _"This is not a good sign." _ He thought. He shook his head fiercely trying to clear his muddled mind.

"You should tell her now." continued Shippo after some time.

"What! Now !Why now?"

"Because if you don't say so now someone else might and she might accept them. Kagome might be patient but her patience only goes so far. She won't wait around on you forever!"

Inuyasha looked taken aback he had never thought about that before. He had always just assumed that Kagome would stay by his side and wait for him. He glanced over at the river where Kagome was swimming. Perhaps Shippo was right maybe he should tell her now and get it over with. At this time Kagome looked up and noticed Inuyasha was staring at her. Blushing a deep crimson she quickly stooped down in the water covering herself. "_Why am I bothering," _she thought _"It's not like I have no clothes on! I have a bathing suit on for goodness sake!" _ Relaxing some she stood up and looked back at Inuyasha who was now staring at the ground. _"He sure is acting weird." _

"Ummm, Inuyasha? Why don't you get in too? You must be roasting in that kimono." She was not sure but she could have sworn that a blush crossed his cheeks.

"Feh. Why would I do that?"

"Well why else would you be staring at me?" replied Kagome her eyebrow raised.

"Er-well, I was, I was just-" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, he knew she had won this argument. He had no choice but to get in. He took off both of the top layers of his kimono and went to the rivers edge.

Now it was Kagome's turn to stare, and she found that she could not help herself. He looked so handsome with the sun beating down on his well toned chest and all that silver hair. The necklace was a nice touch too, as her eyes fell upon it she began to wonder if she would ever take it off for him. After all she was the only one who could and since he was not a threat to her anymore it was not as if they were needed. However, somehow she thought he just would not be the same without them.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's gaze upon him but for some reason could not bring himself to meet hers. Every once in a while he would glance her way and he noticed she was staring at the prayer beads around his neck. _"Is she thinking of taking them off?" _ To his surprise Inuyasha found he did not really like the idea of not having the beads around his neck. It was not that he feared hurting Kagome, even when he was a full demon he could never bring himself to hurt her, it was more losing that connection to her.

It did not take him long to wade out to where she was standing and as the two stood there a strange and awkward silence ensued. Both just stood there blushing deeply.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Shippo. Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped. Inuyasha spun around glaring at the kitsune.

"Damn you! You little brat! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" said Inuyasha as he went to grab for Shippo.

"Whaaaaaaa! Kagome help!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" The words had left her mouth before she could consider the fact that they were standing in waist deep water. Almost immediately Inuyasha went completely under water and after a few moments came up sputtering as the spell wore off.

"Jeez Kagome what the hell are you trying to do drown me!"

"Sorry! I was not thinking, Are-"but she stopped mid sentence for Inuyasha was smirking at her. "Now wait just a second I was just trying to protect Shippo he didn't mean to sneak up on us and-"

"You always take that brats side!" said Inuyasha advancing on her.

"I-I-I do not! Inuyasha! Don't you dare!" Kagome was backing up as quickly as possible, which was not easy considering she was in water and the river bed was not the most level place to walk. Having a half demon advancing swiftly on her did not help matters much either. As Kagome was backing up her right foot went into a deep hole and her body was thrust backward. For a brief moment she felt her body sink into the water before arms wrapped around her and pulled her back to the surface. When she emerged she realized Inuyasha was holding her tight against his chest.

"Are you ok?" asked Inuyasha staring down at her.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied her heart pounding in her chest and a light pink coming to her cheeks again.

"Good." And before she knew what was happening Kagome felt herself being hoisted into the air and thrown back down into the water. This time no arms wrapped around her and pulled her back up.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as she yet re-emerged spluttering much like Inuyasha had moments before. She could not see because of her hair in her face but she could hear him laughing hard off to her side. Pushing the hair out of her face she tried hard to glare at him threateningly but, watching him laugh like that, she could not help but smile. "Your so dead you know!"

Inuyasha looked at her with one of his eyebrows raised. "Oh really? What do you plan on doing? Sitting me again? I'll just dunk you again each time you do."

"Hmn, your right….." Kagome said looking sly. Inuyasha gave her a give me your best shot look. Without warning or hesitation Kagome closed the few feet between them, then yanking on Inuyasha's hair she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. What she had not expected was for Inuyasha to kiss her back. She felt his arms wrap around her like they had before. She tried to gasp but that only gave way for Inuyasha to deepen the kiss.

On the other side of things Inuyasha was not thinking about what he was doing. He had been completely puzzled when Kagome had approached him. And when he felt her lips touch his he was shocked, but as the shock wore off instinct took over. He felt her lips part and took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. As quickly as reality had seemed to slip away from him it came back. His eyes opened wide and he broke the kiss.

Kagome stood there panting staring at Inuyasha speechless, Shippo was a couple meters away his mouth open and his eyes staring. She had suspected that Inuyasha might have feelings for her however she still did not know what his feelings toward Kikyo were. No matter how many times he denied it she knew the dead priestess still held a special place in his heart. And then there was the fact that she as in the wrong time period and probably could not stay with him. As her thoughts continued she felt tears welling up in her eyes she quickly put her head down and headed toward the river bank as quickly as possible. She did not want Inuyasha to see her tears because she was not ready to share all her fears and concerns with him. She did not want to face those fears just yet, it was easier to keep pushing them to the back of her mind.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome headed for the river bank he could have sworn that he smelled salt from tears mixed with her normal scent. He just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what could have happened to make her cry. As he stood there watching her gather her clothes to change a grave realization came over him, Kagome had already found someone else. His chest tightened and for the first time in years he felt as though he might actually cry.

"Inuyasha?" said a quiet little voice.

Inuyasha looked to see Shippo his eyes full of concern looking up at him. "Feh." he said shrugging his shoulders and storming out of the water. _"So that's it then huh? My fate is sealed! When the Jewel is complete I will go to hell with Kikyo." _Inuyasha grabbed his kimono top and put it back on then waited for Kagome. "_A world without Kagome would be hell anyway." _ He thought.

As Kagome came up to Inuyasha and Shippo, who was now fully dressed, she did not look at them. "Are you guys ready?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha said nothing, just lead the way and Kagome followed walking her bike with Shippo in the basket. A sad silence dampened the once light and airy mood that had befallen the three companions only moments before.

A.N.: There you are some fluff, a lot of blushing and awkwardness and some angst. :sighs and shakes head: Miscommunication and jumping to conclusions the biggest plague of relationships. My parents finally broke down and bought a new computer! So now I can update sooner then I thought. I am in the middle of chapter four so look for that one to be up probably end of August beginning of September? Anyways thanks for bearing with me. Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As night fell Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo reached the little village. Not having anything but rumors to go on, they decided to start by questioning the leader of the village. In this case it was a priestess who lived near the outskirts and was said to have great spiritual power.

"It's a lot like Kaede's village." Kagome said as she observed the numerous people bustling about. Indeed it was much like the village that had become her home away from home. It was small and quaint with a bunch of houses scattered here and there along with small fields of herbs and rice. Inuyasha did not respond and this worried Kagome. Ever since they had left the river he had barely said anything and he had stayed much further ahead of the group then usual. _"I wonder if he is angry with me. I suppose I do owe him an explanation." _

Finally when night was fully upon them they reached the small hut in which the priestess resided. It was pitch dark out except for the small bit of light coming from a crescent moon. From within the hut Kagome heard voices, one was a females and the other was a deep male voice that seemed strangely familiar.

Suddenly the voices stopped and without warning the priestess emerged holding in her hand a sword which was pointed directly at Inuyasha. Her face was hidden by shadow but she made her intentions very clear. "It would be in your best interest demon to remove yourself from this village before you get yourself killed."

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't worry hag I am only here seeking information about the shikon shards."

"And why would I tell you such a thing?"

"Because if you don't I'll-" said Inuyasha, but he was interrupted by Kagome.

"Because we are hoping to put it together again and purify it." She replied.

"It takes a great deal of power to purify the shikon no tama, especially after it has been corrupted by evil. Only a priestess could perform such a task."

"That's what she is fool!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome a warning tone in her voice.

"Inuyasha!" said the deep voice finally making himself known.

"How do you know me?" asked Inuyasha.

"So it is you!" and Kagome and Inuyasha watched as a figure made it's way through the darkness.

"Miroku?"

"Yes!" Miroku replied. As he came upon them they saw that he had not changed physically anyway. His violet eyes shimmered in the moonlight and his hair was still sleeked back into a pony tail, the only difference was it was little longer. He stood in front of them clad in his normal attire and beamed at them. "It has been far too long." He said as he embraced Kagome in a warm hug.

"We missed you too!" replied Kagome.

"Miroku!" cried Shippo as he bounced over to him.

" Hey Shippo!" said Miroku patting his head.

"Lord monk what is this? Do you know these creatures?" asked the priestess.

"Why yes, I traveled with them for three years almost."

"So then these are the traveling companions you spoke of? The ones that helped you to defeat Naraku?"

"The one and the same."

With these words she sheathed the sword and came to stand beside Miroku. Up close Kagome realized that she was no hag at all. In fact she looked very young perhaps younger than Kagome herself. She had jet black hair that reached past her waist and wore the same outfit that Kaede wore. At first glance you could have mistaken her for Kikyo, but for the fact that she was shorter and her eyes were a strange aqua color. Her white face in contrast, seemed to accentuate those eyes and make them that much more intense.

The priestess bowed politely "I am the priestess Takara. Forgive me for my harshness but as of late our village has been under attack and so I must always be on my guard."

"Whatever." Replied Inuyasha.

"Don't mind him Lady Takara, he can be gruff at times but he means well." Said Miroku.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!" said Inuyasha.

"Nevrmind."

"Please, why don't we all go inside? That way we may talk out of reach of prying eyes and ears." Takara interjected. She held back the bamboo curtain inviting them all to come in and sit by the fire. "So you have come seeking jewel shards?" she asked Kagome.

"Yes, we heard rumors that there were attacks on this village and we thought the demon might be using a jewel shard."

"You were right in that this village has been under attack recently, but by something more then just demons. If it were only demons I would have been able to defeat them."

"Something else has been attacking the village?"

"Not just something but somethings. A band of brigands east of here, they are being lead by a man named Akihito. Not much is known about him for he hides behind his minions. Apparently though he has gained much power and has control over much of the eastern lands."

"Feh, so what's the big deal? You can't take care of a couple pathetic brigands." Replied Inuyasha.

"Show some respect Inuyasha," Said Miroku as he whacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff. "A human adversary is much different form a demonic one. Lady Takara does not wish to become a murderer like them."

"This is true lord monk, I cannot kill them, all I can do is chase them out whenever they come. And each time the damage done to the village becomes worse."

"Has anyone been hurt Lady Takara?" asked Kagome.

"Unfortunately yes, there have been some severe injuries and even some fatalities. The brigands have also dragged off some of the young girls to do god only knows what with."

"If Akihito is controlling demons, then doesn't that mean that he is a demon himself?" asked Kagome

"Yes it would seem odd for a demon to do a mortals bidding." Added Miroku.

"I do not know what he is exactly, I have only met him once and he kept himself hidden in the shadows." Takara said.

"Tell me do you know where he lives?"

"Not the exact location but I am sure that if we ventured into the woods east of here that we might possibly find him."

"Then it is settled we shall go into the woods early tomorrow. Is that alright with you Inuyasha?" Said Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha replied.

"Are you not coming?"

"I never said that, I just was taken by surprise." mumbled Inuyasha.

Miroku chuckled. "Very well then we should get some rest."

"I appreciate your offering to help me but I would prefer to go alone." Said Takra

"What?"

"It will be extremely dangerous, and I cannot guarantee your safety." Said Takara.

"Lady Takara-" started Miroku

"No, this is my village and it is my duty to protect it. Tomorrow morning I will go into the forest and try to find Akihito and destroy him alone. You may stay here tonight but I would suggest that you all leave by morning." And before anyone could respond she got up and left the hut.

"I will be back." Said Miroku

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha

"To talk to Lady Takara." And without saying another word he left as well.

"Feh,stupid wench. She's going to get herself killed."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scorned.

"Well it's the truth, this Akihito sounds powerful. He has to be, to be able to control demons. "

"Well yes, but she is only concerned with our safety."

"Well whatever, either way she can't keep us from going."

There was a brief period of silence where both Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the small fire crackling in the center of the room. Inuyasha was the first to break it.

"Listen Kagome, when we get into the forest stay close to me." Kagome looked over at him, a small smile on her face. Despite his rough exterior he really did care about her. It was one of the many things she loved about him. With this thought came a wave of depression and anxiety. Once again college and the completion of the shikon jewel ran through her mind. Still Inuyasha was staring at her awaiting a confirmation. So, she managed a meek smile and nodded, then she told Inuyasha she was going out for some fresh air and left.

Once again it was only Shippo and Inuyasha left behind. Shippo stared at the spot where Kagome had been. "She doesn't seem herself does she?" he commented.

"What makes you say that?" asked Inuyasha.

"She just seems so down anymore."

Inuyasha stared at him puzzled. "She seems fine to me."

Shippo peered at him . "Your really dense aren't you?"

"Hey mind who you call dense!" Inuyasha said anger rising in his voice.

"Well if you would open you eyes sometimes and use your head maybe you would see it too!" screamed Shippo.

"Whatever."

At that time the bamboo curtain was thrown back and Miroku entered. "I had a chat with Lady Takara and talked her out of going in alone. I also saw Lady Kagome, and she seems a bit depressed, what have you done Inuyasha?"

"Me!Why do you automatically assume it was something I DID!" he bellowed.

"Well you were usually the cause of her despair when Naraku was alive." Miroku said casually.

"Well it wasn't me! I don't know WHY she is so depressed since SHE is the one that rejected ME!" Inuyasha shut his mouth quickly and stared at Miroku He quickly turned his face away to try and hide the deep red color of it. Why was he having so much trouble controlling his tongue these days.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. "Lady Kagome rejected you."

"Well it wasn't really rejection they kissed and then she just walked away afterwards. Inuyasha thinks she might have found someone else. OUCH!" Shippo cried rubbing the new bump on his head.

"I confided in you you little-" now Inuyasha had the small fox by the throat.

"Stop that." Said miroku smacking Inuyasha with his staff. Then he let out a sigh. "Well I suppose I cannot blame her."

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't blame her?"

"Well you seemed interested in Lady Kikyo for so long, it must have been awfully lonely for Lady Kagome to follow a companion who did not return her feelings. I admire her for waiting as long as she did."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku with a ferocity that would rival that of Kagome. Miroku shuddered and looked in Inuyasha direction. "Inuyasha?" he said in a meek voice.

"Ok! So if she was so sick of waiting for me to tell her how I felt then WHY did she kiss me?"

"This is a good point, why would she do such a thing. It's not like Lady Kagome to string someone along. She is not like you."

It took a moment before he realized what Miroku had said. "HEY! That's funny coming from a lecherous Monk such as yourself! "

"So she did not enjoy the kiss huh? Did you do it right?" said Miroku ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"What!" he said turning deep red.

"Well perhaps it was a bad kiss, the first kiss is very important to a lady."

"And how would you know that!"

"Well, I do have more experience then you do with women."

Inuyasha had to admit the lech was right. "well, what's the right way to kiss someone?" asked Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably.

Miroku sighed. "The only way to tell you that Inuyasha would be to show you-"

"Uh huh! No way!" screamed Inuyasha jumping out of his seat and bolting out the door. When he got outside he noticed Kagome was no where to be seen. His heart sped up a little and sniffed the air looking for her scent. Luckily it appeared she was still close by. He followed her scent until he found her sitting on a hill looking over most of the village. She sat with her legs close to her chest and her head resting on her knees. Her eyes stared forward. She seemed to be lost in her own little world, she had not even looked up at him when he had approached.

"Oi vey! Kagome! I told you not to wander to far away from me!"

Inuyasha's voice seemed to stir Kagome out of her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him. "Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Heh, who said I was scared?" grumbled Inuyasha taking a seat next to her.

Kagome just smiled at him and turned her attention back toward the little village which was now still and silent. Inuyasha watched Kagome for a while, it appeared that Shippo was right. She did seem a little depressed he wondered how long she had been this way. Well whatever it was he was going to find out.

"Kagome-

"Inuyasha-"

They both looked at each other and Kagome chuckled." Go ahead Inuyasha you first."

Inuyasha looked at his feet. "Feh, I forgot what I was going to say."

"Oh alright."

"What were you going to say."

"Well, I wanted to apologize for this afternoon at the river. I was out of line I am sorry."

"Oh yeah?" said Inuyasha only half listening.

Kagome looked at him sadly. _"He must still be angry with me. I guess I can't blame him." _ She let out a sigh and turned her gaze back toward the village. Inuyasha knew for sure now that something was wrong, something different from the mishap at the river.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he demanded, his tone a little more curt then he had wanted.

"N-nothing. Why?"

"Don't give me that crap you have not been yourself lately. You've been moody…"

"I guess it is just issues from my own era that's all nothing for you to worry about."

"Why do you give me these crappy half hearted answers! Tell me damn it!"

Kagome stared at him as tears began to crystallize in her eyes. Should she really tell him all her fears right here right now? "It's just that, we are so close to completing the jewel and I am worried and scared."

"Scared of what."

"Of what will happen after the jewel is complete." She said quietly.

Inuyasha turned his head away from her. This was the conversation he had been dreading, the decision he had been fearful to know. "You could always stay here,with shippo….and me."

Kagome's eyes widened and the tears she had been holding back began to fall freely down her cheeks. "Inuyasha…" she said meekly. Those words had both made her happy and that much more afraid. Without warning, Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and began to sob into his chest. She needed to know he was there, because it seemed like at any moment she might be whisked away to her own time.

Inuyasha was surprised by her gesture but instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome! What's wrong?" he asked. But he got nothing but large sobs from her. _"Great how do I get her to calm down_" he wondered. "Calm down Kagome, and just tell me what's bothering you?" He said rubbing her back gently. Slowly the sobs began to reside until he heard nothing but a few sniffles here and there. For a while after she stopped crying she just lay there in his arms with her head on his chest. Of course Inuyasha did not mind, hell she could stay there as long as she wanted for all he cared.

Unfortunately all great things come to an end. Kagome began to wiggle out of his grip and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I am sorry Inuyasha, I got your haroi soaked."

"It's not like it won't dry." he mumbled.

Kagome smiled. "I know."

"You care to tell me why you were upset?"

"It's just that, this isn't my time period Inuyasha. I technically don't belong here, and-"

"Well if you don't belong here then why the hell do you keep coming back!" asked Inuyasha his anger rising by the minute.

"Because I want to fool! Haven't I told you that a million times!"

"Yeah well your actions don't seem to support your words!" said Inuyasha his amber eyes flashing. Kagome stared at him, they were flashing with anger, but also it seemed like there was a hint of pain.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you! You run off to your own time all the time, and when you come back you are sulky and distant! I am not the only one that thinks so either! Shippo has noticed it too!"

"Well if you were so disgruntled about it why not come out and say something!"

"Well I-" stammered Inuyasha.

"I bet you didn't even notice! You never notice! Your totally oblivious to everything! You only just realized I've been depressed because Shippo said something!"

_"Damn she's good." _He thought. "What does it matter when I realized? It still pisses me off!"

"Oh, indeed. I have had enough of this conversation!" she said and began to storm off. However Inuyasha was not satisfied he jumped up after her and grabbed her by the arm.

"No!" he said his voice not loud like it was before but calm and somewhat threatening.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Alright I'll admit that I am not as perceptive on mood changes as some."

"Not perceptive, your down right dense!"

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Either way, I am not letting you go until you tell me what is wrong."

There was a pause of silence and for a minute Inuyasha didn't think that Kagome was going to tell him anything. But after a sad sigh she did begin to speak.

"Inuyasha, I am just worried that when we complete the jewel…." She paused for a moment once again restraining her tears. "…that I won't be able to come back to this era."

"That's stupid why wouldn't you be able to come back-"

"It's not stupid! Use your head! This isn't the time period that I am from the only reason I can pass through the well is because I have the jewel!"

"And when it's completed you will still HAVE the jewel!"

"Yes but what if it sends me back to my own time and seals the well…"

"Don't be ridiculous how could it act on its own will! It's not alive! It is only used to increase someone's power it does not have power of it's own."

"Yes but don't you remember what Sango said when she told us about the Jewel. She said it was reliving it's life, she made it seem like it has that sort of power."

"Yeah, but we killed Naraku and ended the cycle." Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome and grabbed both of her hands. She looked up at him and stared into his Amber eyes. She was surprised to see them full of warmth and something else she could not read.

"Kagome I won't let that happen." He looked down now would be a good time to say what he needed to say. "Kagome I-" he started.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said embracing him. Inuyasha was shocked. She had beaten him to what he wanted to say.

"Oh yeah?" was all that could come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, you're the best friend a girl could have."

"Oh," replied Inuyasha his heart plummeting. "Yeah same here." He said a hint of pain in his voice.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

"No, we should get back you need to rest. We have a hard day ahead of us."

"Yeah, your right." She said smiling, then as she had done many times before she grabbed his hand in hers. "Let's go Inuyasha."

AN: Well there it is, sorry it's been so long. Once school started up things went haywire and got all crazy. I have been pretty busy especially with work. I actually had this written a while ago just took me a while to proof read it. -- sorry! But better late then never right?

Alright well I know things might be a little foggy right now but all will be explained in due time. Course I admit I have not even started the next chapter yet, but I have a vague outline of how it will go. It's all I my head :taps head: scary thought I know….Alright so I am going to go before I ramble more. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She wound her way through the forest at a great speed, dodging low branches and jumping over fallen tree trunks. It was a lot harder to navigate through a wooded area at night but she was so close to her destination she did not want to wait for morning. Lucky for her she had a fire cat demon with her. By following the bright white blur in front of her Sango made her way to Kaede's village with as little incident as possible. She had only run into two demons along the way which she thought to be quite lucky.

Glancing up at the sky the exterminator noticed that the moon had not yet risen to its fullest height. _'They might still be awake when I get there.'_ Her heart began to beat faster at the prospect of seeing her best and closest friends. Those who over the years had come to be like family. This thought alone caused her to push her body harder and pick up the pace.

After a few moments the trees began to thin and Sango came to a clearing. She stopped briefly to catch her breath. Her lungs were burning and her muscles were screaming for rest but she could care less. She looked up and saw the large Goshinboku now she knew she was almost home. As she stood there memories began to stir in her mind. As the scenes replayed in her head she took a moment to walk around the small clearing. She stood by a rock that her Miroku, and Shippo had hidden behind many a time to spy on Kagome and Inuyasha as they had one of their fights. Thinking about it made her laugh, an actual laugh not forced or feigned as was usual.

After the small break Sango and Kirara continued their way and reached the village in no time at all. When she got there Kaede was still awake and in front of her hut grinding herbs. Even the sight of the old priestess made Sango happy. During her time with Kagome and the others, Kaede had become almost like a grandmother. "Lady Kaede!" she cried out.

Kaede looked up from her herbs and could only see vaguely who it was but the voice seemed very familiar. "Good heavens is that you Sango?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes!" said Sango she could not hide the excitement in her voice.

"My it has been a while since last we saw ye here."

"I know, too long." said Sango.

The old woman smiled. She had a feeling that eventually they would all come back here. A common cause had brought them together but, fate had made the bonds between the companions strong. So strong, she knew that they could never live separate lives. "I suppose ye are looking for Kagome and Inuyasha." She said still smiling.

Sango looked down a little embarrassed. Here she was a grown woman acting like a little girl. "Yes." She said quietly. "I found some shards that I wanted to give to her so that she can complete the Shikon no tama."

"There is no reason to be embarrassed Sango, you are home now. But unfortunately Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo are not here."

Sango looked up and smiled. "Thank you." She said. "But if they are not here then where are they?"

"They went east to a village about a days walk from here to investigate rumors of jewel shards."

"Oh I see." Sango replied somewhat disappointed.

"Twas' only yesterday so they are most likely still there. Ye could stay here until morning and then go there yourself if you would like."

"That would be nice. "

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Only a day and a half."

"And have you eaten at all?"

Sango started, now that she had thought about it she had not eaten, she had not really been hungry. Kaede knew the answer before she had asked the question and smiled.

"I shall make some dinner for you." with that said Kaede got up and went inside leaving Sango alone with her own thoughts. She did not follow Kaede in right away. Instead she took sometime to stare up at the sky. Despite how hot it had been during the day the night was quite cool and clear. Stars were scattered like gems across the dark blue sky. The crescent moon shined brightly casting a soft white light on everything underneath it. An overwhelming sense of peace came over Sango as she stood there which was a nice change to the turmoil she had been feeling.

"Sango?" called Kaede from within the hut.

She entered and sat across from Kaede who handed her a small bowl of food. Sango took it gratefully finally realizing how hungry she really was. After serving Sango, Kaede took some herself and sat quietly. For a while the two women sat in silence until finally Sango asked the question that had been burning inside her for a while. "How have they been?"

Kaede looked at her, her warm brown eyes sparkling. She had expected this question and probably many more to follow. "They have been their usual." She replied

"Have Kagome and Inuyasha admitted their feelings to one another?"

"No not yet. But I shan't be surprised if that lasts much longer, what with the way Inuyasha has been acting."

"Like a love sick puppy?" said Sango

Kaede chuckled. "Yes very much like a puppy."

"Is Shippo much bigger?"

The old priestess shrugged her shoulders. "Ye shall have to judge that for yourself when you see him."

Sango tried to picture an older more mature Shippo but she couldn't. Of course it had not been that long only a couple of months since she last saw him. But she started to wonder if he might always be a child in her eyes. She smiled, then frowned. There was still one person who she had not asked about and she was unsure of whether she wanted to ask or not.

Kaede watched as Sango shifted uncomfortably on the mat she was sitting. She knew who she was going to ask about next. It was hard to hide her amusement at how the young girl before her was openly struggling with her feelings. Finally after much hesitation Sango quietly asked "And Miroku?"

Kaede did not look at Sango but instead went to refill their bowls. "Ah yes Miroku…sad to say much like you he went his own way not very long after you went yours. I believe back to his master Mushin. But last I heard he was quite well."

Sango felt a twang in her heart. So then that meant that when she did reach the village tomorrow afternoon she would not see him. She was surprised at how disappointed she really was. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence as Sango's mind was too preoccupied with a certain monk to really make any conversation.

After they had finished eating Kaede went outside to finish grinding the herbs she had started earlier. Sango lay down on a mat with Kirara curled at her side. As tired as she was, sleep would not come. Her mind was reeling with too many thoughts and all of them were, for the most part, of one person. She let out a sigh and absentmindedly stroked Kirara's soft fur. Closing her eyes she pictured him just as he had been when she had last saw him. She pictured him in his black robe with the purple cloth wrapped around it and tied over one shoulder. Next, she pictured him smiling at her his violet eyes sparkling. Before she knew it she was picturing herself standing next to him her body pressed against his and her hands entangled in his hair. Their lips were just inches away from each other….

At that moment Sango's eyes shot open and she could feel her face start to burn. Since when had she thought of him like that? And yet she found herself wanting to think of him like that, wanting for that fantasy to come true. _"Of course it has been so long, he might have moved on and found someone else." _Sango pictured one of the many princesses that the lecherous monk had gone after while they were traveling. Then she pictured them sitting together and laughing, with him holding her in his arms. These thoughts made an anger that she had never felt before arise. "Stupid monk," She mumbled "Probably married the first thing he saw with a pretty face and a nice ass."

Much to Sango's dismay she did not get much sleep that night. Whenever she did get sleep her dreams were often of Miroku and sometimes they were more like nightmares. Finally she heard Kaede arise and begin to go about her daily routine and took that as a sign that morning had come. Feeling much more tired then she had when she had arrived, Sango pulled herself up and began to prepare for her journey to the village where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"Keep your eyes open Sango." Said Kaede as Sango slung her boomerang bone across he shoulder. "I am not sure how long they will be there, depending on whether or not the rumors were true. Ye might find yourselves meeting somewhere in the middle."

"Don't worry, I will keep a good eye out for them. And it should be a lot easier since its day time."

Kaede nodded. "Another thing to be aware of is that if the rumors that have spread from that village are true, then there is much danger in the eastern lands. Be on your guard."

"You worry too much Lady Kaede. I will be fine." Replied Sango with a smile.

Kaede returned the smile. "Very well, I shall see ye when you return."

Despite how tired she was, Sango felt a little bit of her energy return as Kirara transformed and she climbed on her back to begin her journey to the village. Pushing from her mind her thoughts of last night, Sango focused on the task in front of her and left Kaede's village, her home, behind her.

AN: I am surprised by how quickly I wrote this chapter, that could be a bad or a good thing and Sango I fear might be a little OOC. :shrug: I guess I will leave that for you all to decide. But there you have it Chapter 5! And all the characters are coming back together! You didn't think I would leave them separated did you? But anyways might be some Sango and Miroku fluff in the next chapter not sure yet. I am also not sure if I want to continue the story with Sango or go back to Inu and Kag and Miroku. We shall see.

Well I hope you enjoy! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You guys Rock! And thanks also to those who took the time to just read my story without reviewing. You rock too! Take care everyone! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. They are purely her own, created from her own genius and I am just choosing to manipulate them into my own imaginative fabrication. :evil grin: Now on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was early morning and the sun had only just risen when Kagome awoke. She had slept a little better after talking to Inuyasha last night, but she was not completely cured of everything that plagued her. There was still college to think about. As Kagome laid there her mind wandered to a conversation she had had with her mother a couple of weeks ago……

It had been shortly after Kagome had started taking shorter and shorter trips to the feudal era. She had just gotten home from school and was about to head up to her room when her mother called her into the kitchen. When she got there her mother was bent over the stove busily preparing dinner for that evening.

"Kagome, there is something that I think we need to talk about." She said without looking at her daughter.

"Ok." Kagome said not quite sure what she was hinting at.

"It concerns your future." She said solemnly.

Kagome's eyes went wide, her first though was an arranged marriage but that was too old fashioned she thought. Then her mind began to wander to the tales she had heard about arranged marriages and how some were quite romantic. Her imagination put her and Inuyasha in an arranged marriage and she chuckled. If when the two of them had met they would have been forced to marry each other they would have killed each other on the honeymoon.

"Kagome! Are you listening to me!" Kagome snapped out of her daydreams and looked at her mother who was now standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry. What were you saying?" replied Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and sighed. "Perhaps I ought to show you. I had been keeping these from you while you were gone because I knew you had a lot to worry about. But now that things seem a little quieter I think that you should consider it as an option." Mrs. Higurashi disappeared into the living room and came back holding a small stack of white envelopes that were tied together with string. She handed them all to Kagome who stared at them blankly.

"What are these, Mama?" she asked.

"Well why not find out for yourself?"

Kagome undid the twine and began to slowly flip through the many envelopes. Every envelope was addressed to her and in each corner was the return address of a college. Kagome was shocked at some of the one's she saw. Some were from top colleges that she would have never even dreamed herself eligible. "Wow." She whispered.

"I was a bit surprised my self." Said Mrs. Higurashi then she smiled at Kagome. "But also very proud."

Kagome looked up at her mother and met her gaze. Although her face was smiling her eyes had a mixture of sadness and pride in them. "Kagome," she began her voice soft and serious"I think it is time that you give some thought to your future."

"My future?" she repeated she had never really thought about it much past High School.

"Yes. You see most girls your age would go on to college and create a career and a life for themselves. But you are not most girls Kagome, which I know. However I think it is time you think about where you truly belong. I also think that somewhere along the way the line between the past and the present has blurred. I will not force you to do something that you do not wish to do, but at the same time I urge you to be sensible. I want you to be happy but I also want to make sure you are well taken care of in the future. I won't be here forever."

Kagome felt her heart sicken at the thought. "Mama, are you ill?"

"No Kagome I am fine. I just worry about you."

For a few minutes Kagome stood there in silence watching as her mother prepared dinner. The crisp envelopes were still clutched tightly in her hand. There was something that disturbed Kagome more than her mother saying she would not be here forever. There were words that were left unsaid in that conversation; words that Kagome could not bare to hear. She had thought about it before, but these thoughts were fleeting and always pushed to the back of her mind. Now she could no longer ignore them. Kagome had reached the point where she realized that eventually she might have to make a choice. It was this choice that made Kagome dread the future.

Ever since that day those words had plagued Kagome. It was always in the fore front of her mind. With every step closer to graduation and with every shard that they added to the jewel, Kagome's heart would ache that much more. As she lay there with Shippo curled close to her, she could not see how she could choose between the two time periods; Even if the jewel did not separate them the threads of time would. The three companions seemed to be doomed to be broken apart.

"Why does everything have to be so hard?" she whispered.

She heard a snort come from within the small hut. She didn't have to look to know the source.

"That's life." Said Inuyasha.

"I can always count on you Inuyasha to come up with the obvious."

"It's not my fault that you asked a stupid question."

Kagome smiled and turned on her side so she could see him. His Amber eyes were focused on her and he was sitting in his typical position. His legs were crossed and his arms across his chest holding Tetsuaiga close to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

Kagome didn't answer him. She just closed her eyes and listened to his voice. She could not imagine what she would do if she could never hear it again nor could she imagine what she would do if she could never see him again. She opened here eyes once again taking in all his features. His long silver hair that flowed like silk down to his hips and his eyes, even in the dark she could see them. They were that bright fiery amber that could not be duplicated or even mimicked. For three years she had observed those eyes, and she still had a hard time reading them. Finally her eyes rested upon the furry appendages on his head. They twitched to and fro listening for every little sound. It took all the self control she could muster to not walk across the room and start rubbing them.

"Your doing it again." He said.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, you are just too cute." She said knowing full well this would get a rise out of him.

"Agh, I am not 'cute' Why do you always have to call me that?"

"Because it annoys you so much."

"Keep it up and you will get it back ten fold."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wouldn't tell you before I did it or it would ruin the element of surprise."

"You have nothing." Inuyasha just grunted to her in response, Kagome just smiled. "See, told you."

"Are you ok?" he mumbled. Kagome's smile broke into an all out grin, she loved the way he hated being sensitive.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Thank you for asking."

"Remember to stay close to me today Kagome."

"I will."

All conversation halted with the entrance of Miroku. He smiled at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Good morning! Good to see you are awake Lady Kagome."

"Morning Miroku!" said Kagome.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Yes very well thank you. Is Lady Takara around?"

"Yes, she has been awake for many hours preparing for the battle today. She wishes a conference with us all to discuss a strategy."

"Yes that would be wise considering we are not even sure of what we are up against." Kagome paused as she began to push her thoughts and concerns form earlier to the back of her head and began to focus more on the problem at hand. "There is one thing that still bother's me. Why would demons work for or with a human?" She turned her eyes on Miroku who was nodding in agreement.

"Yes that particular detail of the story disturbed me as well" he replied.

"It reminds me too much of Naraku." Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with malice and hatred.

"Well we faced Naraku once so a being like him should be defeated in much the same way I suppose." Kagome interjected.

"Yes but remember we are one person less than we were…" Miroku's voice trailed off and his eyes became misty, almost as if he were remembering. Kagome thought she also saw a hint of sadness grace the monk's features. She knew he was thinking about the female demon exterminator that they had parted with a few months ago.

There had been many times when she was off searching for shards and looking up at the sky that she had thought of Sango and wondered where she was and how she was doing. It was hard to even part with her, for Sango had become one of Kagome's best and truest friends. Kagome missed those times when they would bathe in the hot springs and discuss any issues on their minds. At the same time she knew that Sango needed her space. The poor girl had taken her brother's death really hard and nothing that any of the companions could do would cheer her up. So she had decided to go off on her own. Kagome did not try to convince her not to. She knew it was for the best.

"Lord monk," came a voice that sounded remarkably like Sango's.

"Sango?" Kagome heard Miroku whisper her name. He turned only to see Lady Takara was standing in the doorway to the small hut.

"Are you and your companions ready?" she asked.

"Yes almost." Miroku replied.

"Very well I will meet you at the edge of the village then." With that said she left the four of them.

Kagome woke up Shippo and grabbed her bow and her quiver with her arrows. She did not bother to pack up her things. She would worry about that after the battle. Making sure the shikon no tama was tucked safely beneath her shirt she exited the hut with Shippo trailing sleepily behind her. As they walked through the village the villagers would gave them hopeful encouraging smiles. One child even stopped them to offer them some food to take with them.

"These people act like we are going off to war." Mumble Inuyasha.

"We might very well be." Said Miroku.

In no time at all they reached the edge of the village where Lady Takara was waiting. She smiled at them as they approached. Kagome notices she wore the same clothing she had worn yesterday only over top of that she had armor that appeared to be made from the bones of demon's or animals.

"Now that you are here," she began "we can plan a strategy."

"Do you think we shall meet Akihito?" asked Miroku.

"I am unsure. I only met him the one time because I had defeated most of his demonic force that he had. This one boy in particular gave me a very hard time. It was very strange he had the appearance of a mere mortal but the swiftness and strength of a demon. I barely defeated him, and when I was about to strike the fatal blow, A man appeared putting himself in between me and the boy. I was stunned and he took that opportunity to attack. He could have killed me but he didn't. "

"So he said nothing to you?"

"No nothing at all. Perhaps my mistake was going in alone. We should certainly have the element of surprise. I doubt he knows anything about any of you."

Kagome stared at the forest in front of her. The miasma that was coming from it was intense. There were definitely many foes in there, and they were all very strong. "Should we divide and conquer?" she asked.

"It would be easier to cover more ground that way; however it would also be harder to know if someone is in real trouble."

"We could break off into two's" said Miroku. "Lady Takara and I and Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Hey what about me?" Shippo squeaked.

Miroku chuckled. "You'll go with them as well Shippo."

"Alright well then Lord Monk, shall we go?" Lady Takara asked. "I suggest we only stay a couple meters away from each other that way we can still hear if the others are in trouble."

"I agree."

"Fine, let's just get going." Inuyasha replied pulling out the transformed fang. With that said the five of them broke off and entered in two different areas of the forest.

* * *

AN: Well there we are. Chapter six. The next chapter is going to be very action packed with battles. Hopefully I will do a good job with it. I have to admit I am better with romantic scenes then battle scenes, but I shall try. My next task will be to finish the chapter I have started for my fic "Just a Child." So I will have to put the next chapter for Matters on hold. 

I pretty much know where this is going though and how it is going to end. Honestly I don't see as much Inu and Kagome Fluff as I thought at first. But then again that's what sequels are for. We will see, usually my stories end up being fairly different from what I think in my head. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me on this story. I know I am slow -- But you guys are the reason I keep writing so keep reviewing please! Take Care!

CS


	7. Author's Note

AN: Hey everyone I know it's been a while. I just wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten these stories. I have a small start to the next chapter for Matters and a really good start to Just a Child. I wrote most of it on paper so I just have to transfer it then finish that chapter; With the Holidays and finals though things have been REALLY crazy…more then usual :P so I have not had the chance to update.

I just wanted to let you all know that I would be working on both these stories after the holidays so look to see an update soon. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday! Take care everyone!

CS


End file.
